Gracias por todo
by xjapan
Summary: Había mucho por lo cual estaba agradecido con ellos lo único que podía decir es gracias (para el foro yo amo hetalia y tu)


Gracias por todo

One shot

Hola ¿como están ?espero que bien bueno de una vez voy a entregar el fic del mini reto elegí el segundo juego de rol para ello esperó les guste

El presente one shot participa en el reto especial juego de rol para el foro yo amo hetalia ¿y tu?

Dos años habían pasado desde aquella ultima batalla y tres de aquel día en que fue reclutado para formar parte de aquella academia para jóvenes con talentos especiales ahí encontró la paz que tanto buscaba la familia que tanto necesitaba y sobre todo la confianza que había perdido.

Aquel joven conocido por ser el portador de una fuerza muy poderosa el portador del fénix aquel que asustaba a la gente con solo saber quien era había encontrado un lugar donde no era visto con odio o con miedo un lugar que el podía considerar un hogar

Aquel día era muy parecido al día en que esa joven chilena lo reclutó fue su primer encuentro con alguien la primera persona que lo vio sin temor, al principio no estaba muy seguro de seguirla pero accedió a ello aun sabiendo que no debía hacerse demasiadas ilusiones con ella ni con nadie.

Había conocido a la directora de ese lugar la profesora Anya era una mujer muy amable pero a la vez estricta a primera vista parecía intimidar pero en el fondo era una buena mujer también conoció a Feliks un polaco algo chismoso pero había estado con el en los momentos mas difíciles se podría decir que era una de las pocas personas en quien podía confiar ciegamente a tal grado de llamarlo hermano

Noto con alegría que su prima Jade también estaba ahí sabia que debido a su don ella no era muy dada a acercarse con las personas pero de algún modo confiaban mutuamente uno en el otro

Conoció a el profesor Luddwing y a su prima Julchen aunque la primera impresión que le causo esta ultima no fue nada grata ya que hizo un comentario algo ofensivo de su persona al llamarlo "violable" poco después noto que ambos tenían una formación militar formidable y se tomaban la seguridad muy en serio

A los pocos días noto a otros estudiantes Simón y Sakura un par de jóvenes muy distintos entre si pero a la vez similares y muy unidos Soo Jin algo inmadura pero muy noble y lista también dura de carácter Mattew al principio pertenecia a la organizcion enemiga conocida como la hermandad por suerte recapacito a tiempo tambien estaba Ethan quien le habia demostrdo a su prima Jade que el amor no era una maldicion y por ello estaba agradecido con el conoció a Rai y Rosalina habían pasado por muchas cosas al igual que el Nikolai el no era un mutante como ellos pero no por ello les odiaba al contrario no soportaba a las personas que odiaban a los mutantes Feliciano y Angelique dos primos italianos que habían sido reclutados antes que el habían sido de gran ayuda en su proceso de adaptación Guiselle una chica algo seria pero de las pocas personas en las que confiaba ciegamente

Había conocido personas de otros mundos Lily y Optimus Prime quienes fueron de gran ayuda en las ultimas batallas Optimus Prime se podria decir que podía entender por lo que estaba pasando al ser el portador del fénix

En ese tiempo supo quienes eran las personas en las que podía confiar ciegamente y quienes podían traicionarlo por la espalda

Los exiliados los ya mencionados Rai y Rosalina Rai había cuidado de su hermana mayor Mei quien creía haber perdido para siempre por suerte se dio cuenta de que no era así

Supo que había otros como el Antonio y Chiara eran portadores de la misma fuerza que el con su ayuda aprendió a controlarlo

Mei poseía una identidad muy peculiar Heintai Kamen un tanto pervertida pero buena en combate su hermano Yao se había fusionado con Silver Surfer ellos estuvieron con el todo este tiempo

También recordó a su madre Liang ambos habían sido separados injustamente el destino les dio una segunda oportunidad y estaba agradecido por ello recordó a Vladimir un joven ucraniano muy amistoso quien se había convertido en un padre para el

En sus memorias también estaba Jerome aquel hombre que se hizo pasar por profesor y psicólogo y aunque le había apuñalado por la espalda tiempo después supo porque y aun le agradecía el que le haya abierto los ojos de muchas cosas

Por último la recordó a ella ... Linh aquella vietnamita que sin proponérselo había vuelto a hacer latir su corazón había estado con el en los momentos más duros así como compartió varias alegrías con el.

En esos tres años en la academia ahora con la edad de 20 años Shun podría decir que había madurado sin embargo aun le faltaba mucho por aprender y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo solo podía decir una cosa — gracias por todo

Fin

Hola hasta aquí mi participación espero les haya gustado nos leemos


End file.
